Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You
by animatedfangirl21101
Summary: When a young cadet runs away from the Empire, she finds refuge with an old friend and his new family. Having to deal with her past and being accepting of her present, she must fight for a better future. Rating might change in future. Stupid summary, but please don't be harsh. Be constructive. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway Cadet

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Me: Yeah, so...hi everyone. I'm having a little trouble with staying on topic, so I'm going to randomly start alternating between KFP and SWR.**

**Po: Why might that be?**

**Ezra: Yeah? I'm obviously closer to your age which makes me **_**much**_ **more relatable and that much more awesome than a panda.**

**Me: (softly) Guys?**

**Po: Excuse me, but she wrote about me first.**

**Ezra: But it took longer for her to write about you than about me. I've been around for less than a year, and she's already writing about me.**

**Me: (louder) Guys?**

**Po: Well, I offer more story possibilities because I've been around longer.**

**Ezra: Oh yeah, well I-**

**Me: (yelling) GUYS! (both turn to face me) Both of you are great characters who deserve great stories, but the shows I have access to often influence my choices about what to write. At the moment, I have a higher chance of seeing a "Star Wars: Rebels" episode than a "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" episode. It has nothing to do with the you guys. Now apologize. You guys are friends.**

**Po: (looks from me to Ezra) I'm sorry, kid. Guess I'm just a little upset about this.**

**Ezra: I'm sorry, too. I just find out I'm getting another story and I'm not the writer's main focus? It's a little hard to take in.**

**Me: Understandable. Now that you guys have made up, should we get started?**

**Po and Ezra: Sure, why not?**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars: Rebels or Kung Fu Panda. I only own my OC.**

**Ezra: What!?**

**Po: You'll see.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Runaway Cadet

Kyra P.O.V.

Running. That's all I've been doing since I woke up this morning. Running. It's not the only thing I know how to do, but it's my only option. I can use a blaster, and hit my target from 50 feet away. I can fly a TIE fighter and work a speeder while evading the most precise of blaster shots. I've even been trained in hand-to-hand combat, but all I can do is run. Run from all I thought I knew. Run from the past into an uncertain future.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm an imperial cadet; _was_ an imperial cadet. I'm performing a severe act of treason in doing this, but I know I wouldn't be able to stay after what the Empire has done to me, what I was training to do to others.

I was brainwashed to think I was going to keep order when I became a stormtrooper. I thought I would bring balance, but that was far from the truth. I could never do what my training was preparing me for. Oppressing (and killing if necessary) the innocent. My parents had disappeared almost four years ago, but I was told they were sent on a top secret mission to keep me from getting suspicious. I was too young and impressionable back then to dig deeper, but the Empire has trained me to look for even the slightest thing that will show weakness. That was their mistake.

I was able to find out the fate of my family, so I snuck away. This was a month ago. I wanted to see for myself if the Empire was really as unthinkably cruel and they claimed _not_ to be. When I saw the truth, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep training. I knew I would never be able to peacefully resign, so I packed a bag, and ran.

I didn't know what I would do when I was free, but I needed to find _him_. Blackish hair, blue eyes, tan skin. At this point he was the only person I could hope to trust. Even if he sent me on my way after a day or two, I would still be able to pick up the basics of surviving on my own. My whole life, my fate, now lied in the hands of a young boy who went by the name of Ezra Bridger.

* * *

Ezra's P.O.V.

Hera had just sent me out on an errand. She gave me a few creds **(I looked up what was used for money. ****Galactic Credit Standard** **showed up, so this will be what money is referred to) **to buy food and supplies. I was in a pretty good mood because I had passed the "Test of the Jedi" which means I have potential. Sabine had also agreed to let me preview some graffiti art she's been working on lately. She NEVER does that! She must be warming up to me. I knew it would happen sooner or later.

"What should I do first? Pick up some food, or stick it to the Empire by stealing some blasters?" I decided to flip a cred for it. I'm sure no one will mind if a few imperials chase me down. They do it very often, and no one has flipped out yet.

"Heads is Empire, tails is food." I flipped the cred in the air, caught it, and slapped it on the back of my hand. Heads. Just what I had hoped for. I didn't have to look far for someone to mess with. A few imperials were loading up a star destroyer full of crates. I scanned the area to make sure I had plenty of escape routes just in case I was caught. A few Imperial speeders were next to the star destroyer, so I made up my mind to take one after I finished.

I was about to take out a comm system from the last time I stole from the Empire when I saw a smaller stormtrooper walking towards the star destroyer. He was wearing a cadet uniform similar to the one I had worn when I worked as a spy. The only difference was the color of the stripe on the helmet. It was a dark blue, almost violet. The only reason I paid attention was because I could feel movement in the force as he moved. It felt oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had felt this energy before. He walked inside the ship, and came out with two crates. He walked over to the first speeder and started attaching the crates to it. As he finished up, I saw a swarm of stormtroopers charging towards him.

"Oh, this can't be good." I muttered. I was right. The next thing I knew, he was zooming off on the speeder. That _cadet_ just stole from the EMPIRE!

* * *

**Ezra: So, that's what happens when you add an OC.**

**Po: Yep. My story's got one, too.**

**Ezra: That's pretty cool. This **_**story - so far -**_ **is pretty cool. I like it. (Sabine and I enter) Especially that part about Sabine.**

**Sabine: (flips spray can) What about me?**

**Ezra: (nervously trying to play it cool) Oh. Hi. I...uh was just saying how I...um really like the...**_**ART**_ **made by Sabine. (gives sly smile)**

**Me: (walks over to Ezra and whispers) Nice save. (louder) That's all for now everyone. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Lost Friend

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Me: First Star Wars: Rebels shoutouts! SO excited! First shoutout goes to Friendlylittlespark8 and erzaSWrebels for favoriting me and my story and following me and my story. A special shoutout to sabineandezraforever for a very nice first comment(I will try to get them some nice scenes together). I also got a nice comment from Flowerpetal. Thank you as well. I hope you all keep following.**

**Ezra: Give me one good reason why they would stop reading.**

**Me: They could become uninterested.**

**Ezra: I said a good reason. It's really hard to become uninterested in me. (smug smile)**

**Me: (playfully punches in the arm)Shut up!**

**Hera: (enters)What are you two doing?**

**Ezra: Just discussing the story.**

**Hera: (pushing Ezra through doorway) Well, you still have errands to run. (looks at me) And you still have a chapter to finish. (leaves with Ezra)**

**Me: I guess she's right. Here you go. Chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Long Lost Friend

Kyra's P.O.V.

Sometimes I just have to ask myself, WHAT WAS I THINKING!? That was so stupid! Now, I'm riding to who knows where on a stolen speeder. Yes, the former Little Miss Do Gooder just stole a speeder and not one, but two crates of supplies from the Empire.

I was weaving through the town trying to shake the imperials off of my trail, but I wasn't doing as good a job as I had hoped. If any of these people had seen my face, I probably wouldn't have even gotten as far as I had. Mostly because they would probably have a grudge against the person who just destroyed their livelihood. I think I wrecked a good amount of the city before I found a dead end. I was in so much trouble. Then I felt something strange.

Whatever it was, it felt comforting and I could tell it was leading me somewhere. It focused on my right side, so I used the speeder to follow it. Turns out, there was a secret passage to the outside of the city. As I emerged from the city, I saw a very tall building. Maybe hiding in there would be a good idea, I thought.

As I rode towards the building, I had a feeling that I was being watched. I turned around to find no one there, but as I turned to face forward, sure enough, someone was there. I stepped on the break(or whatever stops a speeder) to make sure I didn't hit the person in front of me. I stopped so suddenly that I had almost flown out of the seat.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking! I could have killed you!" I screamed mercilessly. Then, I felt something familiar about this pedestrian. His head was facing the ground, so I couldn't see his face.

"Maybe you should watch where you're steering, you little thief!" he chided. As he said this, he lifted his face to meet my eyes - well helmet. As I looked at him, I gasped. Maybe it was because he was so rude. Maybe it was because he was cute (she's a teen. You can deal), but I think it was because of who he was.

"What's your name?" I asked just to make sure that he was the one I was looking for. He met the description-Blackish hair, blue eyes, tan skin-but it meant nothing without the name. When he said it, the tone of his voice and his answer almost made me scream.

"My name is Ezra Bridger."

* * *

Ezra P.O.V.

"Ezra!" the cadet exclaimed. "I've been looking for you." I wasn't sure whether I should be cautious or let my guard down. Yes, this kid just stole from the Empire, but for all I know, it could just be to deceive me.

"Who are you and why have you been looking for me?"

"You don't know who I- Oh! I should probably take my helmet off. Maybe then you'll recognize me." The cadet took off his helmet to reveal the he was actually a she. Whoops! Glad I didn't say anything. As I looked closer, I saw she had brown eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair stuck in a ponytail with light purple highlights on the ends. The energy I felt around her grew stronger as memories had started flooding back into my brain.

"You sure know your way around a TIE fighter for a kid off the street."

"I've never 'stuck it' to the Empire before. That was fun! Should I feel guilty?"

"I have to get home now, or I'm DEAD! Don't worry. I'll come back and visit in the future. I promise."

"Kyra! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" This runaway cadet was Kyra Morgan. I met her four years ago on Empire Day. I had just turned 11, and I tried to celebrate on my own. Then, I had run into her while trying to pick out a birthday gift-my energy slingshot. She had actually picked it out for me saying it made me look heroic. To return the favor, I picked out a boomerang for her. After that, we spent the whole day playing pranks on Imperials. Funny as it was, she was my first crush. (again "was." You can deal) That was one of the best days of my life...until she had to go and wreck it by leaving and not showing up for another 4 years! I still don't know why, but I'm about to find out.

"Why did you run away on my birthday?" I spat angrily. She took a step back as her eyes widened with fear.

"I'm sorry, but I did keep my promise. I said I would come back." That's true, but that didn't answer my question. I decided to let it go...for now. An even more important question needed to be answered.

"Why are you wearing a cadet uniform, and why did you steal from the Empire?" She looked down and shifted nervously. I used the force to tell that she was not only nervous but reliving some painful memories. When she looked up, I saw that she was trying to hide something.

"I was...training to be a... a Stormtrooper." She what!?

"You WHAT!?" All this time, I thought I hated everything about the Empire, but no. In fact, I was buddy-buddy with one of it's future soldiers.

"Was training. I'm not anymore. I-"

"You what? What did you do now?" Out of all of the other things she could have been doing when she left on my birthday, she was running back to the Empire and stayed there for four more years?

"I ran away! I found out what I was really being trained to do, and I couldn't stand it. So I ran AWAY!" I was taken back a little by how harshly she said it. She sort of reminded me of Sabine at this point. Imperial girl turned rebel. Maybe I should take it a little easy on her. She did just run away from most of her life.

"I'm...s-s-sorry. I guess I wasn't being fair. So...what do you have in those crates?" She shrugged and pulled the lids off. Blasters. About 40 of them in each crate. I stared in amazement.

"How did you pull this off? You've only stolen once before in your life!"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that there is no way I can use all of these blasters. I only need one. Do you know anyone who could use them?" One thing I still like about Kyra, she has never been greedy. She was willing to give up who all of those balsters which were worth who knows how many creds. I knew I would never have done that before I met my new family. Speaking of which...

"Actually, I do have some people in mind who could really use these. They took me in a couple months ago. C'mon. I'll show you. Kyra and I walked behind my former hideout to where Hera had landed the Ghost. "Spector 2, come in," I said into the comm Hera replied immediately.

"Spector 2 to Spector 6. Are you ready to board?"

"Yes. I brought along a passenger willing to help the cause."

"Alright. Prepare to board. Over and out." When my comm clicked off, I turned to Kyra.

"Ready to meet my new family?"

"As long as they don't bite, it's fine by me." I playfully punched her in the shoulder, then thinking of Zeb, I added, "no promises." As we boarded the Ghost laughing, I thought to myself, maybe we can both start over.

* * *

**Ezra: (walks in) You post fast.**

**Me: Do I have to explain every single time? This isn't fast. I just had some time on my hands. I like to get stories going before I stop could for a month because of school.**

**Ezra: Okay. Kanan wanted me to tell you training is starting soon. He wants both of us in the Phantom.**

**Me: (surprised) Really? Why?**

**Ezra: (shrugs) I don't know, but we'd better hurry. (runs out)**

**Me: Okay, guys. Have a nice weekend. See you next time. (runs out to catch up with Ezra)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Rebel

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Ezra: Hi. (looks around) Sooo, AFG isn't here at the moment. I'm gonna read the shoutouts and get going with the story. (flips through note cards) Thank you sabineandezraforever for following and favoriting the story and the author. (whispers) Love the name by the way. (normal volume) Same thanks to emmann0207 for following and favoriting the story and the author. Thanks IDFR for favoriting the author and her story. Sprattfish33 for favoriting the author, kimbachan for following the story, and thank you ****erzaSWrebels and ****Paint the wolf for the comment. Also, AFG would like to thank Friendlylittlespark8 for her first PM about this story. I want to personally thank all of you for taking time out of your busy days to read this story. Also, I just tied with Po for most shoutouts in a story, so keep it up. I've gotta run after this is over so, Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I- (I walk in)**

**Me: Hey. You weren't gonna start without me, were you?**

**DISCLAIMER: Well...**

**Ezra: (cutting off disclaimer) No, no, no. Not at all. Where have you been?**

**Me: With Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb. They didn't know what to do when I wrote about them, so I told them to act normal. Then Sabine walked in-**

**Ezra: (excited) Did she want to talk to me? I mean (clears throat and normal volume) Did she want to talk to me?**

**Me: (hiding a smirk) Yes actually. She wanted me to tell you that you're gonna have to wait to see previews of her new artwork. Apparently, they're not ready yet.**

**Ezra: (groans) You have **_**got**_ **to be kidding me.**

**Me: (holds hands up) Don't look at me. I only control what you do in the story. You can't hold me accountable for anything outside of that.**

**Ezra: Fine. Maybe the story can take my mind off of this.**

**Me: (bowing) Your wish is my command. Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: Finally. I don't own Star Wars, Po, or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Rebel

Ezra P.O.V.

As we walked inside, we were greeted by Zeb and Chopper. I was about to introduce Kyra when Zeb pulled out his Bo-Rifle and started charging at us. To stop him from getting too close, I pushed my crate forward. He tripped over it sending him towards the ground.

"Who let the Imperial scum aboard?" he said while grunting and groaning from the fall.

"Well if you had actually let me talk you would know who she is," I replied. "Kyra, this Lasat is Garazeb Orrelios, but we all call him Zeb. The droid over there is Chopper." Kyra started walking over to Chopper, but stopped as soon as he went into one of his usual tantrums. This time was a little different than the other times. Chopper was clearly more upset than usual. He threw his hands up in the air and rolled away.

"Is he usually like that?" Kyra asked. I pushed the crate she left behind into the small loading dock.

"More or less. He just isn't use to working with someone in a cadet uniform." I said. She looked down at herself and said, "Understandable. I wouldn't want to work with myself dressed like this." Zeb finally decided to get up and started backing Kyra into a corner.

"So...Kyra, what's your business here?" Kyra's eyes closed as she stepped backwards, but then she slipped to the side saying, "I didn't know you had more family."

"But, I didn't introduce you to the rest. How did you know about-" At that moment, Kanan and Sabine walked in. When their eyes landed on Kyra, Sabine's eyes widened and Kanan lifted an eyebrow.

"Ezra, what is the meaning of this?" Kanan asked as he turned to me.

"This is an old friend of mine." Kyra, this is Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren. Sabine ran away from the Empire just like you." Sabine started to walk over to Kyra. Then she stopped and grabbed Kyra's hand. I was getting a little worried, but all of that anxiety left as soon as Sabine spoke.

"Welcome to the team. We're glad to have you."

* * *

Kyra's P.O.V.

I was shocked. Sabine was not only the first member of Ezra's family that wasn't completely rude, but she had also been a cadet like me. I shook her hand while saying, "Glad to be here." She smiled then looked down at what I was wearing.

"Mind if I give that a little color later?"

"Don't mind at all." She smiled and left while Ezra whispered in my ear, "She's the best artist I know."

"I can tell," I whispered back. "Now, who were you talking to on your comm?"

"That would be me." I turned around to see an adult Twi'lek standing in the doorway to the cock pit **(again, please help me with these names if wrong)**.

"Hera Syndulla at your service. Welcome to the ghost." Hera seemed pretty nice, but Zeb walked over to her _trying_ to whisper, "Am I the only one who thinks this buckethead might be trouble?" Zeb has no regard for feelings...or secretcy for that matter. He probably couldn't whisper to save his life. Then, Kanan started walking over to the cock pit.

"Trust me. If we could help Sabine and deal with Ezra for this long, I think we can handle one more kid." I tried to hide a smile while waiting for Ezra to recognize the slightly insulting joke. By the time he did, Hera remembered why Ezra brought me here in the first place.

"So, what can you bring to the team?" That was easy enough to answer, I pushed both of the crates over to her and watched the reactions. Zeb was the first to respond.

"How in the world did you steal all of this? Were you trained before you left those bucketheads?" A smug smile crept onto my face as I folded my arms. I guess he can't deny I'm rebel material. Kanan had to jump in and get us back on track.

"It doesn't matter how she got them. We need to get out of the area before we're spotted. Hera?"

"Already on it," she said while walking back into the cock pit. The doors shut behind her.

Kanan walked back over to me and said, "We could really use you on the team." Then he retreated to what must have been his room. Zeb pushed passed me grunting, and he knocked into my shoulder, but I didn't care. As the Ghost lifted off of Lothal and we jumped into hyperspace, all I could think about was that I was a rebel.

My journey as part of the Rebellion started now.

* * *

**Me: There you all have it. I have to go. Something special is going down for me, and I'm really excited. (Ezra walks in with Sabine)**

**Sabine: What might that be?**

**Me: Oh you guys know.**

**Ezra: Well, in honor of this special day, we present you with your very own light saber. (hands me light saber)**

**Me: Oh my...WOW! So your saying...**

**Ezra: You are an honorary jedi as of today.**

**Me: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (gives him hug. Sabines clears throat)**

**Sabine: I know this is no light saber, but I put a **_**lot**_ **of work into it. (hands me piece of artwork)**

**Me: Thank you! This is so beautiful. You really have a gift.**

**Sabine: Thanks. Now go and enjoy your special day.**

**Me: That's it for now guys. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4:TIE Fighter Attack

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Me: Time for the shoutout! Thank you AnaMinesAtNight for following and favoriting me and my story. Thanks to StarWarsRebelsCrazy9090 for following and favoriting my story. Thank you IloveIt for the great comment and the help on my Star Wars vocab. (I'd also thank a certain guest for that vocab if they had a screen name) Thanks to ****Anova00****for the comment, and I will try to make the chapters longer. My story river is starting to overflow, but so is schoolwork. Thanks to erzaSWrebels, sabineandezraforever, and Friendlylittlespark8 for the comments and staying with the story. So Ezra, eight shoutouts twice in a row if you count guest "no name". How does that feel?**

**Ezra: Good, but I'm hoping to get 9 in the next chapter. This is still pretty good. We're almost there.**

**Me: Yep. Okay. Since you're in a good mood, I have something to tell you.**

**Ezra: What is it?**

**Me: You might not like this, but...**

**Ezra: What?**

**Me:(breathing out) I'm scrapping this story.**

**Ezra: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You ****_can't_****! There has to be some kind of law against this! You can't just quit! Doesn't this website have a rule about- (I burst into laughter) You're kidding aren't you?**

**Me: Yep! You should have seen the look on your face! It was hilari- (Ezra activates light saber) -ous. (I slowly pull out light saber and activate it) Calm down. It was just a joke. What I actually have to tell you is much less extreme. (both retract light saber) I'm just going to be posting less frequently. As I mentioned before, I'm swamped with homework.**

**Ezra: What kind of excuse is that!?**

**Me: Well, you can expect this same excuse in May. Just because you don't have to do homework between chapters doesn't mean I don't have to. I have 5 projects and who knows ****_how _****many tests over the next few weeks!**

**Ezra: (puts hands up in defense) Okay. Okay. At least get the story rolling so you can get back to work.**

**Me: Thank you. Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars anything. Let's get this started.**

* * *

Chapter 4: TIE Fighter Attack

Kyra P.O.V.

Ezra and I were left all alone, so I decided to catch up on a few things. Hey, I haven't seen him in more than 4 years! I think I deserve this.

"I see you have a new family," I said. He nodded. "Can I assume you guys are rebels?" Ezra eyed me suspiciously at this remark. Is something wrong with asking about family these days? **(For a former Imperial kid, sometimes she is just clueless)**

"You're not trying to get information out of us to report back to the Empire, are you?" Ezra asked. Sheesh. If that's what this is about then I'm offended. Who would risk capture by the Empire by running away just to get information from the rebels to send _back_ to the Empire? It honestly makes no sense. **(Remember ****Gall Trayvis****? Pretend the rebels already know about him. Again…clueless)**

"You think I would run away from the Empire just to get information from a group of rebels that I didn't know even existed? Harsh, Ezra. I thought I knew you better than that."

"I thought I knew _you_ better before I found out you ran _back _to the Empire right after my _birthday_. Now that, my friend, is harsh," Ezra said almost sarcastically. I opened my mouth to say something in response, but Ezra did have a point. What I did to him wasn't fair. He was a kid all alone with no friends and no family. He had lost everything, and I didn't help any by just showing up and leaving.

I was about to apologize for what I had done all those years ago when the door to the cockpit opened and Hera walked out.

"Where is that droid?" Hera asked herself. Then, she turned to Ezra and me. "Have you guys seen Chopper lately? He needs to fix the signature modulator again." Ezra and I shared a look. All we knew was that Chopper was still on the ship. The only question is where. Ezra decided to answer Hera.

"He sort of rolled off after I introduced Kyra. At least he's still _on_ the _Ghost._" Hera gave an exasperated sigh and cradled her head in her right hand.

"He is never in the right place at the right time these days," she muttered. Then she placed her hand by her side and asked, "Could you guys find him and tell him what to do? I need to keep an eye out for TIE fighters." Me looking for Chopper was not a good idea. If he left the room just because I walked towards him, he definitely won't _listen_ to me. Again, Ezra took the lead and answered.

"That might not be a good idea. Last time he saw Kyra, he was pretty upset, and he probably won't be too happy to see me right now considering I brought her here. Him listening to us has about a 1 in a million chance of working." Hera thought for a moment and came up with a solution.

"This might be a little much to handle, but maybe you guys could keep a lookout in the cockpit while _I_ look for Chopper. All you have to do is keep your eyes peeled because I set up the ship's autopilot. **(Hera letting someone besides Kanan pilot!? Can you say trusting or what?)** Are you up to it?" Hera said.

Ezra and I answered at the same time, but our responses were _completely_ different. He said yes and I said no. As I pointed out earlier, _I can fly a TIE fighter and work a speeder while evading the most precise of blaster shots._ The key words are _TIE fighter._ Whatever kind of spacecraft this is, if there's danger, trust me. This ship is going down.

With my luck, I'd have to take the ship _off_ autopilot and pilot it myself. I can just see it now. Literally. _TIE fighters showing up, asking_ _Ezra for help, panic, then turning off autopilot. _The scene made me feel dizzy, and none of it had even happened yet.

Hera and Ezra shared a look of confusion and turned to face me. It could have bean because of my answer, or it could have been that I was swaying from side to side trying to shake my head from the thought of having to pilot.

"Is something wrong?" Hera asked in a soothing tone. "You know you wouldn't have to fly it, right?"

"I know that, but if a TIE fighter starts shooting at us, and you're not back in time, I don't want to be responsible for having to avoid any shots."

"Don't worry. I'll only be gone for a few minutes, and Ezra will be by your side the whole time. Besides, haven't you flown a TIE fighter before?" **(How did she know? Lucky guess?)** I nodded. She continued. "See? You already have experience. Trust your skills. You'll do fine, okay?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and said, "Okay, I'll do it." She smiled and started walking away. As Ezra and I started walking towards the cockpit, I heard Hera's voice say, "Don't worry. Just trust your instincts." Only problem? That's exactly what I'm afraid of.

* * *

Ezra's P.O.V.

As Kyra and I walked into the cockpit, I saw a look of uncertainty and nervousness plagued her face. To hopefully ease her emotional stress, I tried to make a joke.

"What's the matter? You're not scared of _ghosts_ are ya?" I don't think it worked.

"Haha, very funny, Ezra. This is serious. With the ship's signature modulator not in working order, we're _bound_ to be caught. The only question is when." Another thing Kyra has always been was a worrywart. What are the chances that a TIE fighter would come when the original pilot is off duty? **(No, Ezra. Don't say it. Knock on wood. KNOCK ON WOOD!)**

"Come _on_, Kyra," I countered. "What are the chances that the TIE fighters are going to show up _just_ because Hera's not piloting? Like a billion to 1, right?" **(Dang it!)** Of course, right after I said that, not one, but _three_ TIE fighters surrounded the _Ghost_. Oh this was not good. Kyra's eyes widened as she looked out. Then, she turned to me.

"Has anyone EVER told you about Murphy's Law?" **(yep. still exists)**

"That's just superstition!"

"Tell that to them!" She pointed at the TIE fighters that were getting closer by the second. She thought for a split second and jumped into Hera's pilot seat. "Where's the autopilot?" Wait...is she going to do what I think she's going to do?

"Are you mad!?" I shouted. "You said it yourself that you didn't know how to fly this, _and_ you didn't want to have to pilot." She turned back to face me once more.

"I don't see you coming up with any good ideas, smart guy! If you have some, please, be my guest!" Whoa. Okay, note to self: never put Kyra under stress...EVER! I did come up with part of a plan, though. I pointed at a square white button next to the steering mechanism.

"Fine. Here's the autopilot. I'll go get Hera while you try to steer." After saying this, I ran out of the cockpit as fast as I could to try and find Hera. Instead, I ran smack into Zeb.

"Watch it! What's the rush, kid?" Zeb asked. "Tired of the buckethead already?" He smirked and slapped me on the back.

"Not at all. She's about to give us some time while I find Hera," I answered. I was about to take off again when Zeb grabbed my arm and looked me square in the face.

"Time for what?"

"We're being attacked by TIE fighters!"

"What!? Where's Hera?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for her. She went to find Chopper to tell him to fix the signature modulator." Zeb angrily muttered Chopper's name under his breath saying, "That droid is going to get the circuits beat out of him." Then he realized something.

"If you're looking for Hera...and I just saw Kanan...whose piloting!?"

"Kyra." He blinked, and then started yelling at the top of his lungs, "You and Hera trusted a buckethead with the _GHOST!?_" I nodded and told him to man one of the blasters to give me some time to find Hera. As I ran off, I heard Zeb saying, "With the Empire itself piloting this ship, we're going down in flames."

* * *

Kyra's P.O.V. (again. Sorry, trying to get this out of the way)

I was able to here Zeb panicking from the other side of the door. Didn't he understand his panicking only made things worse? _Panic._ I remembered the scene that played out in my head right before Ezra and I entered the cockpit. It wasn't my panicking; it was Zeb's. I asked Ezra for help, but it wasn't in the way I had thought it would be. Something about this was a little fishy, but I had bigger problems to worry about.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I disabled the autopilot. I was just in time because a shot rang out from the first TIE fighter. I was able to swerve out of range as the others started shooting. Another shot rang out, but this time, it came from the top of the _Ghost_. It was able to take out one of the TIE fighters, but the other two were persistent. When Hera told me to trust my skills, she was right. I was flying circles around the TIE fighters, and none of the blasts got even close to the _Ghost_. I started actually shooting back and landed a shot right to the engine.

Whoever was piloting the third TIE fighter must have been even more experienced than the others. Whoever they were, they avoided every single shot, and they had almost blasted the _Ghost_ when the doors to the cockpit suddenly opened. I was so startled that I accidentally shot the side of the TIE fighter. It was still in commission, but it wouldn't fly straight. Hera and Ezra swiftly walked toward me.

"Chopper fixed the signature modulator," Hera said while reaching across the control panel. "I'm sending us into hyperspace. Hold on." She pressed two white buttons and before I knew it, the TIE fighters were gone. I got out of the piloting seat so Hera could reclaim her rightful place as the pilot. Then Kanan walked into the cockpit.

"What just happened, and why didn't anyone tell me?" Kanan asked. Hera gestured to Ezra and me.

"These two were keeping watch while I looked for Chopper. TIE fighters showed up, so while Ezra went searching for me, Kyra and Zeb held them off." So, that's where those other shots came from. Hera started talking again, but it was directed at me. "I told you that all you had to do was trust your skill."

"Thanks." Then, I remembered the crates I had brought on the _Ghost_. "By the way, where are we going to drop off the crates of blasters?" Kanan decided to answer.

"They'll be dropped off with Vizago in Tarkintown. Hopefully, we'll be there soon. Sit tight." At this, Ezra and I exited the cockpit, and returned to the loading doc. When we did, I asked Ezra a few questions.

"Okay, so what is Tarkintown, and who is Vizago?" He seemed a little confused, but answered nonetheless.

"Tarkintown is like a refugee camp for people whose lives were uprooted by Governor Tarkin, and Vizago…once you meet him, you'll know. Why don't you know about Tarkintown? I mean, you were a cadet." **(apparently, cluelessness runs in the friendship) **I guess it would have been safe to say that Ezra forgot about the brainwashing.

"The Empire wouldn't exactly tell its future soldiers about all of their faults. Tarkintown was always described as a comfortable prison for anyone who spoke out against the Empire. A place for second chances, but we both know that's a lie." My words made me wonder what else the Empire had lied about.

_"__Whatever you saw was just a dream. You are not seeing anything out of the ordinary. If you were, we would tell you, for we are your friends, your family."_ That night had been stuffed in the back of my mind, but today's events had brought it to the surface. I wasn't really paying attention to what I said next.

"Ezra, have you ever seen the future before?"

* * *

**Me: (lying back in chair) Done. Finally done. So. Much. Work.**

**Ezra: (walking in) Nice job, but it took forever to write.**

**Me: (sitting up) I know, but I wanted to get a lot of things out of the way so we can get to the good stuff. Since writing will be slowing a bit, I want to be able to start with where the story picks up.**

**Ezra: (thinking) Okay. I guess that makes sense. Come up with your next chapter quickly though. I don't like waiting for the good stuff. Anyways, after that scare you gave me earlier, you own me.**

**Me: Okay, okay. See you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe She Could Be

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Me: Shoutout time! First, thank you ezraSWrebels for all of your encouragement. Also, thank you summer490, ****Currahee506, leckylouwho,** **and vbg 106 for following and favoriting me and my story, Brooke Vengence for favoriting my story, and ****lchichi05 for following my story. And thank you DisneyCraze for favoriting my story.**

**Ezra: Why did it take you so long to post this?**

**Me: Calm yourself. I have school remember? Besides, at least I didn't scrap the story. (Kanan walks in)**

**Kanan: Very true. Always look at the positive side. Ezra could stand to do that some more.**

**Ezra: (Turns to Kanan) Well, I've been more optimistic ever since I've joined the Ghost crew. I'm getting better.**

**Me: Yeah. Now he has hope. Speaking of which, I was hoping you would show up today. We haven't seen you, Zeb or Chopper since the beginning of the story. Wait…why are you here? Is something wrong?**

**Kanan: No. I just need to steal Ezra away for a moment.**

**Ezra: What for? (Looks between Kanan and me)**

**Me: It's okay. I'll start the story. (Ezra and Kanan start walking out)**

**Ezra: You owe me big time, Kanan.**

**Kanan: And what might that be for? (both exit)**

**Me: Okay, then. Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars Rebels.**

**Me: This may not be an interesting chapter, so if you're disappointed, I understand. A bunch of things were running through my head during this, so it may seem unorganized. Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Maybe She Could Be

Ezra's P.O.V.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning to face Kyra. "See the future, like as in psychic?" This girl just keeps getting stranger by the minute. First, she use to be a cadet, then she thought we would have to pilot-which turned out to be true-and now this!?

"Not psychic as in 'I know _exactly_ what will happen,' but more like having a…what's the word…" She thought about it for a while then came up with the perfect word. "ah yes, a _vision_." My eyes went wide at this word.

"_Your parents were very brave."_ When I had my first vision, the events happened, but not the way I thought they would. I still can't believe Senator Trayvis was working for the Empire all along. If Kyra's talking about the same kind of vision I'm thinking about, then maybe she's a… No. There's no way. She would have been found out; she wouldn't have made it this far if she knew-if anyone knew. She can't be a-

"Ezra? Ezra. Snap out of it." Kyra had grabbed both of my shoulders and started shaking them. I came out of my trance and took her hands off my shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking. I've had a vision before, but it didn't go as I thought. What happened with your vision?" She started wringing her hands and closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Well, I saw TIE fighters come into vision rang-three of them. Then, I started to ask you for help. When you didn't give me the answer, I panicked, and finally, I turned off the autopilot." She opened her eyes, and gave her hands a rest. "Problem is: only two parts of my vision were completely right. I wasn't asking you for help sincerely. Sorry about that."

"It's alright," I said. After I responded, she continued. But this time, I didn't feel alone. Kanan. He was…_spying_? I'll discuss this with him later.

"And I thought I was the one panicking when in reality, it was Zeb. I still can't believe Zeb, out of all of us, was panicking." I shrugged. That actually _was_ pretty shocking.

"Oh and one more thing?" Kyra continued. She walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Someone's been eavesdropping on us." She grabbed the bag that she had left on one of the crates of blasters and climbed down the ladder **(How does she know she's not about to walk into someone's room?)**. I just stood there with a weird look on my face. If she's not what I think she is, then she's just downright creepy. I turned around and headed back to the cockpit. When the doors opened, I saw Hera talking with Kanan.

"I know you were spying," I said. Kanan turned around while Hera kept her eyes on the sky.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Kanan replied. He got up out of his chair and started to walk out of the cockpit. My next comment stopped him in his tracks.

"Kyra knew you were eavesdropping, too. I didn't even have to tell her." This not only caused Kanan to backtrack, but it also caused Hera to turn around in her seat. "She just…knew." Kanan and Hera shared a look. Kanan nodded and Hera turned her eyes back to the stars. Kanan reached into his pocket and pulled out the holocron. He then handed it to me.

"What's this for? I don't need it." I said trying to give it back to Kanan. He wouldn't take it.

"Give it to Kyra." Wait, what!?

"Wait, what!?" **(No filter)** This is the _holocron._ It can't just be given away."

"Look. I know what you're thinking, but if what you say is true, then maybe-" I interrupted him.

"Okay. Say I do give it to Kyra. What am I suppose to do? I can't really just waltz up to her saying: 'Hey, Kyra. So, I'm giving you this very powerful object for no other reason than to see if you're force sensitive and have the potential to become a jedi. Have fun trying to open it.' No one would buy that, and it's not like you told me about the holocron when I stole-I mean borrowed it. Besides, I've had my lightsaber with me the whole time. Wouldn't she have tried to steal it by now?" Hera turned her head slightly, contemplating the situation in her head. Kanan narrowed his eyes slightly, and took a step towards me.

"It's a simple task, Ezra. Besides, just because she hasn't stolen the holocron or your lightsaber doesn't mean she doesn't sense them. She grew up living a life where she never had to steal, and was told never to do it." Kanan looked me in the eye and sighed. "But, I do see your point. You have to have a reason to give it to her." Hera set up the ship's autopilot again and got out of her seat. She walked over to Kanan and me.

"Okay, why don't you just do this…"

* * *

Kyra's P.O.V.

I was mindlessly walking about the Ghost thinking about my parents. They were good people, and their hearts were in the right place, but would they have been proud of me? They worked for the Empire while I'm joining the Rebellion. I searched through my bag for the last picture I took with them. It was taken as an Imperial family track record, but we looked so normal and carefree that a total stranger could have sworn it was taken on a vacation. The picture always calmed me down. Just looking at it made me feel comforted.

"I'll miss you guys," I said softly when I heard a loud voice.

"What do you mean 'you didn't pick up any food?!'" It sounded like Zeb. My curiosity getting the best of me, I climbed back up the stairs to find Zeb backing Ezra into a corner.

"What did you do now, Ezra?" They both turned to look my way. Then, Zeb started to cross towards me.

"When your little friend found you and invited you on the ship, he was actually suppose to be buying supplies. You distracted him when you stole that speeder. You could've at least stolen some food while you were doing that." I looked in Ezra's direction thinking to myself, _he's seriously going to let Zeb blame me for this? Some friend._

"Well, sorry for not checking to make sure I stole food when I didn't even know you needed it. How selfish can I be?" I apologized sarcastically. "If it's so important, then just ask Hera to drop off at the next planet she sees." Zeb opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it scowling at me. He then walked into the cockpit to discuss the situation with Hera while Ezra walked up to me.

"Sorry about that."

"Which part: not doing your job, or letting Zeb blame me for it?"

"Uh, both. I guess you know that I was actually suppose to be getting supplies, but you needed help and everything so..." He smiled sheepishly. I tried to hide a smirk. His apology was very...Ezra-like, but he meant no harm. I was about to say something when Hera walked out of the cockpit.

"Okay, so Zeb tells me that you forgot to pick up supplies. Looks like we're approaching another planet, so you got lucky that Zeb came up with the idea to stop at the next planet that was seen." Rude! Zeb took credit for my idea. I'm not even gonna protest because it's not important, but he is not going to be happy when I get back at him.

"Well, it was actually-" Ezra tried to tell Hera it was my idea, but Hera started talking again.

So, Ezra. Do you still have the creds that I gave you?"

"Of course I...do," Ezra searched through his pockets frantically. Hera placed her hands on her hips waiting for Ezra to pull out the creds. I face palmed. I could tell he didn't have them, and if I know Hera in even the slightest, she wasn't going to be too happy about that. But, I could also tell that he had something much bigger than creds in his right pocket. _Always losing the little stuff. Same old Ezra_, I thought while shaking my head. Finally, Ezra gave up his search for the creds.

"I guess they fell out. Sorry, Hera." Another sheepish smile played on his lips. Then he looked at me. "Kyra, do you have any creds?" I tried really hard not to, but I did anyways: I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but if I had creds, I probably wouldn't have stolen those crates. I use to, but I guess people will steal from anyone these days." I stopped laughing long enough to actually say something that would help. "But, I do look like a cadet, so I can probably trick a stormtrooper into giving us some crates." Ezra and Hera shared a look that made me feel slightly nervous, but they both nodded.

"Okay, Kyra. You, Ezra, and Sabine can pick up the supplies." Hera started to walk back into the cockpit, but I had to ask her a question.

"So, where are we landing?" She turned around and answered.

"The closest planet to us is Ustarth **(yeah, I made this up)**." My eyes widened and my face turned pale as Hera entered the cockpit. That was not a good planet to get supplies from. Ezra must have noticed the lack of color in my face.

"What's so bad about Ustarth? Isn't it just like any other planet?" I shook my head.

"Ustarth is a planet crawling with stormtroopers. It's more guarded than Lothal, and to make matters worse, cadets aren't allowed there without level 5 clearance, being a level 6 Academy student, _and_ a stormtrooper as a guide. Me helping would probably attract _more_ suspicion rather than less."

"So what?" I turned around to see Sabine. "Live a little. Sometimes, you just have to take risks. Besides, you don't want poor Ezra to go hungry. He needs the food more than the rest of us." Sabine smiled while Ezra shot her a look that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Okay. Fine, but if we get captured, I am blaming you, Ezra Bridger." He turned to face me.

"Why me? Sabine's the one who convinced you." I shook my head as the _Ghost_ landed.

"Because. You're the reason we have no food." As the ramp lowered, Sabine and I each put on our helmets. Once the ramp was down, Sabine, Ezra, and I ran off of the ship. "So, what's the plan, guys?"

"Wing it?" Ezra said as we ran.

"Thanks for restoring my faith in humanity, Ezra. After what I just told you, you still think that 'winging it' is a option?" Sabine had to cut in so we could focus on the mission.

"Okay. Kyra, you distract the stormtroopers while Ezra and I grab some crates. Once we're done, I'll set off a bomb. That's your cue to find us and run. Everyone happy?" Impressive. I would have expected nothing less from a former cadet. _What is wrong with my brain? Being a rebel is going to take some getting use to, _I thought to myself.

"Yes," Ezra and I said at the same time. At that point, we saw a few star destroyers, so we went our separate ways. I slowed my pace and walked up to a group of stormtroopers.

"Halt in the name of the Empire. Who goes there?" One of them said. They all pointed their blasters at me, but I kept walking. Apparently these stormtroopers are blind because I am clearly wearing a cadet uniform. _Why did I ever want to be a stormtrooper?_

"I'm just a cadet. I was accompanied by TS-004 to pick up some food for the Academy." I pulled two badges out of my backpack and gave them to one of the stormtroopers. "Here is my clearance badge and my student ID." The stormtroopers looked over the information.

"How old are you, and why does the Academy need food? It's delivered fresh every week." One of the stormtroopers in the back asked while looking over my clearance badge.

"I'm fourteen years old, sir. An insurgent destroyed the cargo ship that was suppose to bring supplies, so we are a little short." I hope that's good enough for them. They handed me back my two badges, and I stuffed them in my backpack. It's a good thing that I took them with me.

"So, you're a prodigy. Very few cadets reach the requirements to come here at the age of fourteen."

"I do what I can. So, two crates if you please." Two of the stormtroopers went inside of the nearest star destroyers and came out with two crates of food. "Thank you. I said as I grabbed the crates and turned to walk away. A flaw was soon pointed out in my plan for a distraction: I didn't have anyone to pretend to be TS-004.

"Wait just a moment. Where is this TS-004 anyways?" I looked around frantically willing for Sabine and Ezra to set off that bomb, but no luck. I started to back up very slowly, but I remembered that I had a weapon. I was about to reach for it when I heard a loud noise. _Finally_. The stormtroopers tried to run towards the commotion, but I flicked my wrist sending the boomerang towards them. Each of them fell to the ground as the energy from the boomerang struck them. I grabbed it out of mid air with my protected hand and started running with the crates.

"Sorry, guys. Nothing personal." As I ran, I saw Ezra and Sabine were shooting at another group of stormtroopers. They were outnumbered 5 to 1, but Ezra and Sabine never got hit. _How is it that I've never noticed that stormtroopers have no aim?_ Another group of stormtroopers was heading for Ezra and Sabine, so they started to run back to the ship with their crates. They were still shooting at the stormtroopers who just kept coming. I tried to catch up to them, but running while moving crates and turning backwards to attack was never taught at the Academy. Every time I threw my boomerang, it would hit maybe one or two stormtroopers, but it didn't seem to make a dent. I started slowing down, so I pushed the crates in front of me as hard as I could trying to make up some ground.

Then I sensed something and stopped in my tracks. I looked down to see an intricate cube gleaming in the sunlight. I gravitated towards it almost like it was calling me, but then I remembered the mission at hand. My mind was at war with itself. _Pick it up. It's calling you. No! Keep running or you'll be captured_. Whatever it was, it's pull was too strong. I reached down to grab it and started running with the crates again.

Ezra and Sabine were already on the _Ghost_ while I was making my way up the ramp. It was closing, so with a last burst of energy, I pushed the crates and made it into the loading dock just as the ramp closed. By the time I processed what had just happened, the _Ghost_ was already in hyperspace. I sat on top of one of the crates.

"How did you like your first mission?" Ezra asked. I shrugged.

"Definitely not what I expected. You guys work really hard, and have stormtroopers always been such lousy shots?"

"Yes. Very lousy," Ezra and Sabine said at the same time. Sabine assessed the two crates I had brought in with me.

"You only had to stall the stormtroopers. You knew that, right?" I nodded and jumped off the crate.

"I know, but as I told those stormtroopers, I do what I can." Sabine thought for a moment then smiled.

"I think it's time you make yourself feel at home." She started leading me down the hall and entered thought the second door on the right. "You can bunk with me." When I walked in, it was like I had entered a different world. I had never seen so many colors in one place. Her room looked like a masterpiece.

"Your room...it's, it's amazing!"

"Thanks. I could give your outfit the same effect right now if you want." I nodded and gave her my helmet to start with. She left after saying that I could have the top bunk. I climbed up to the top bunk to admire the room further. Then, I pulled out the cubic object that I had found in the field.

I turned it over multiple times trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't a box that could hold anything because there was no way to open it. _Maybe it's just for decoration._ I thought, but that would mean that I almost got captured to try and save a worthless piece of junk! I tossed it to the other side of the bed and lied against the wall. I hadn't felt this calm for a long time. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the wonderful memories I shared with my parents before their disappearance.

"_Mom, dad, I don't think Taskmaster Grint likes me. Today, I tried really hard to get out of the pit, but I tied for third. Instead of letting us both help, he made me stay behind. I had to work an hour later than everyone else who came after me. Sometimes, I wish I could just punch him in the face." My mom sat beside me and stroked my hair._

"_It's seems like you had a rough day, but you can't punch him." Mom turned to dad hoping he would agree._

"_Why not? Anyone who messes with my little girl deserved to get beaten up. I'll personally do it for you." Dad started punching and kicking the air which made me laugh. Then he sat besides me. "You know I'm joking right?"_

"_I know, but why can't he get punched? He doesn't only treat us poorly. He abuses his power towards the citizens of Lothal. That's not what a stormtrooper is suppose to do. He's giving you guys a bad name." Mom turned me to face her._

"_Well, I guess once you become a stormtrooper, you can restore our good name." She planted a kiss on my forehead. "Now get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I climbed into bed and gave mom and dad a hug. Before they left, dad left me with something to think about._

"_Always fight for what's right kiddo, even when it's hard."_

My memories were interrupted by a male voice. At first, I thought it might be Kanan, but it sounded nothing like him. "_This is master Obi-Wan Kenobi." _I opened my eyes to see that the little cubic decoration contained a holographic message inside.

"_I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place."_ Jedi Order? I scooted closer to the holographic man so I could hear him better. There is no way he could be talking about the Jedi Order. All jedi were killed off during Order 66. "_This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the force. Do not return to the temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, Always."_

_Trust in the force._ That saying played over and over in my head as the holograph disappeared. _Trust in the force._ That shouldn't mean anything to me. Sure, maybe a couple of jedi survived, and maybe other people out there are "gifted" in that area, but this message does not apply to me. I picked up the cube and remembered how I could tell Ezra had something like this in his pocket. Baybe he dropped it while he was running.

"I guess I should give this back to Ezra," I said as I climbed down the ladder and exited the room Sabine and I now shared. As I walked, I mindlessly kept thinking about that saying. _Trust in the force._ Wait, if Ezra had this, maybe he knows about the message inside. I could ask him and hopefully get this phrase out of my head. As I walked into the cockpit, I held my hand out and dropped the cube into Ezra's hand.

"I think you dropped this. Did you know it can open and has a message inside? It's a little weird if you ask me." He looked down at it, then turned to Kanan. They both nodded and turned back to me.

"Would you two please come with me?" Kanan asked as he walked out of the cockpit. I looked over at Ezra and shrugged as I walked out. He was right behind me. Once we had both reached Kanan, he pulled something out of his holster. **(correct me on names if wrong)** Ezra did the same, and as Kanan nodded, he and Ezra activated what they held in their hands to reveal two bright blue blades. I was shocked.

"Y-y-y-you guys are...jedi? But weren't you all killed off?" They both deactivated their lightsabers: probably so they wouldn't accidentally cut anything in half.

"Well, some jedi survived like Kanan, and others were born with extreme sensitivity to the force after Order 66, like me. Since you were able to open the holocron, I guess that means you're force sensitive, too." I narrowed my eyes. There is no way I could be "force sensitive" and not have known for fourteen years, especially while working with the Empire.

"It's funny you think that, but that doesn't explain how I went undiscovered while working for the Empire for fourteen years. They search amongst their cadets for anyone with special abilities, and I highly doubt that they overlooked the Imperial Academy on Lothal." Kanan walked a little closer to me and spoke.

"We still haven't figured that part out, but if you would like to become a jedi, I would be willing to train you. But, I'm warning you: being a jedi requires concentration, discipline, and trust. Are you up for the challenge?" I thought about it for a moment. What was the worst thing that could happen if I trained to be a jedi? _I get executed._ What was the best thing that could happen? _I help those who can't fight for themselves._

"I would be honored to train to become a jedi."

* * *

**Me: That was painful. So, that's what happens when my mind runs on overdrive. (Looks at word count) Why is it that Chapter 5 of all of my stories is the longest? Number of grace I guess. (Ezra walks in) Nice to see you're back. So what did Kanan want?**

**Ezra: (rubbing back of his neck) Yeah...about that...you have to leave.**

**Me: (crossing arms) Excuse me? What exactly do you mean by "leave"?**

**Ezra: Kanan doesn't have time to train you **_**and**_ **me in the ways of the force, so we're dropping you off at the next planet.**

**Me: WHAT!? I'M GOING TO GIVE THAT JEDI A PIECE OF MY (Sees Ezra laughing) ...mind. You're lying, aren't you?**

**Ezra: (still laughing) I wouldn't call it lying. I prefer the term acting. Besides, you deserve this after the prank you pulled on my a month ago! This was beyond funny.**

**Me: Oh, you think this is funny, don't you? (yells) Kanan? Can Ezra and I duel during our next training session? (Kanan walks in)**

**Kanan: That is a great idea, AFG. Maybe you could teach Ezra a little something called concentration. Meet me outside in five minutes. (leaves while Ezra's mouth drops)**

**Ezra: What did you do that for?**

**Me: I made my jedi skills more powerful and controlled than yours by using the power of words. You are going down in that duel. Have fun.**

**Ezra: What? How?**

**Me: I write this story, and since my OC is based on me and my imagination, I get to be a padawan. If I want to be more powerful, I can be just by making Kyra more powerful in my ideas, not even in the story. You're just lucky that I didn't decide to write a story about what would happen if you died or lost your connection with the force. You would be toast. Bye everybody. (Starts to leave) Good luck, Ezra. You're gonna need it.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of Training

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Me: Hello, everyone. How about them shoutouts? Yeah, so here we go. Shoutouts to ****iiDuskk Spectre 7 for following and favoriting me and my story, ****minisilver20 for following my story, ****vbg1068****, Currahee506, and ezraSWrebels for their comments on my chapter, and thank you ****leckylouwho for enjoying my OC****. Thank you everyone who still reads this story, because I suck at updating. Trust me when I say a lot of people are probably mad at me because of one of my other stories.**

**Ezra: That is not your fault...wait, I'm not gonna lie. It is.**

**Me: You're still mad about the duel aren't you?**

**Ezra: Not only that, but you and ezraSWrebels are driving me crazy! Could you stop?**

**Me: Look, we like you a lot, and we respect you, but we are not going to stop messing with you. It's just how things work. You mess with us; we mess with you. Way of the jedi.**

**Ezra: That is not even close to the "way of the jedi!" Can you just cut me some slack for one chapter?**

**Me: The first three chapters of this book, you have been safe, in and out of the story, so deal with it. (yawns) You know what, I'm a little tired right now, so here is your slack. Please call in Disclaimer. I need a nap. (walks out)**

**Ezra: Okay, I actually didn't expect that, but oh well. Disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I-wait a minute. (looks around) Where's the pranks, the sarcasm, the awesomeness!? This is boring. I quit. (walks out)**

**Ezra: Um, please enjoy the chapter while I try to keep the disclaimer from leaving. (walks out after Disclaimer) YOU CAN'T LEAVE! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Day of Training

Kyra P.O.V.

"Focus on the force around you. Use it to figure out where the next shot will come from." This was my first jedi training lesson, and so far, I don't think I'm going to do too well. At least in the Empire they gave you a weapon and you could use your sense of sight. Apparently, jedi work best when they're blindfolded.

"Kanan, are you sure this is safe? What if I get shot?" I could hear the fear in my voice and I hated myself for it.

"Trust in the force. It will guide you away from the danger." That didn't really help, but I tried to do as Kanan instructed. I concentrated on the area around me. I felt something vaguely familiar a few yards behind me. Ezra. Kanan has decided to resort to taking turns: training Ezra with me as a distraction and then the other way around. It sounds efficient, but I don't know if it will help me get better. Ezra seemed like a pretty good padawan before Kanan had me to train, but sometimes I wonder if Kanan training me will hold Ezra back. Ezra's force signature moved slightly, so I readied myself to jump out of the way. Finally he released.

"Gotcha!" Ezra said, but I had dived out of the way, landing on my feet. Ezra tried a few more times to hit me with the blaster shot, but he missed. I was feeling pretty good, so I let my guard down.

"Try again, Ezra. I need a challenge." I knew I shouldn't have said that, and I regretted every word in the next few seconds. I heard a voice that I didn't recognize right away. "Here's your challenge, kid." By the time I recognized the voice I was shot down. Zeb must have asked Kanan to help me train because that was the voice I heard as I fell. It wasn't necessarily the fact that I had been beaten that hurt, neither the pain from the blast. It was the fact that I had let pride get in the way. _And my parents wondered why I hated taking credit for anything. _When I opened my eyes and removed the blindfold, I saw Kanan and Ezra looking over me.

"You did well, but you became cocky and let your pride get in the way of what you had to accomplish." I bowed my head in shame. I knew what I had done was wrong, and I paid for it in full. "But," Kanan started to speak again, so I met his gaze. "That was impressive that you could stay focused for as long as you did." I nodded and handed the blindfold to Ezra. It was his turn to try out Kanan's new exercise. Ezra handed me the blaster he had been using and tied the blindfold around his head. Then, he unclipped his lightsaber from his holster and activated it.

"When do I get one of those, and why does Ezra get to use his? That gives him an unfair advantage." I asked like an impatient schoolchild. Again, I was not found of how whiny I sounded as I said that.

"You'll get one when you are ready. As for the advantage, Ezra's exercise will be a _little_ different." Ezra did _not_ like the sound of that.

"What do you mean by 'a little different'?" I looked back at Kanan as I readied the blaster in my hands.

"You will use your lightsaber to deflect the shots, but you are not allowed to move. Think of this as part two of your first lesson with the lightsaber." A slight smile played on my face, but I pushed it into a neutral expression as Ezra responded.

"I'm not allowed to move and I'm blindfolded!? Where do you come up with this stuff, Kanan? Sometimes I wonder if you do this with the intent to kill me." I snickered.

"Maybe he _is _trying to do that, so try to stay alive," I said as I started to move. This was almost like being at the Academy except I was training for the right reason…and it was a lot more fun.

* * *

Ezra P.O.V.

It was nice to know that Kyra was enjoying her first training session, but the fact that she would enjoy trying to blast me made me want to run for the fields. Even four years ago, that girl's aim was scarily precise.

_We had a competition to see who had better aim. We stole two trooper helmets and used them as targets. She wanted to go first and told me to back away from her until she was only the size of a speck. I had lent her my energy slingshot for her turn. When I stopped, I held the helmet over my head. I closed my eyes waiting for the shot. When I heard it, I cringed. After I opened my eyes, I saw that there was a scorch mark in the middle of the helmet. She hit a bulls-eye! _

_I was determined to beat her, so I requested that she backed up until _I_ was only a speck She held the other helmet above her head while I aimed my slingshot in her direction. I lined up the shot and sent the energy flying. Unfortunately for Kyra, my aim was a little off and the energy skimmed her arm and barely missed her head. She always told me she would get me for that. _I guess now, it's payback time.

I gulped as I readied my lightsaber. I tried to focus on the task at hand, but my mind kept wandering to those words she said after I scorched her. _"One day, when I have a blaster in my hands, I'll find you, Ezra Bridger. And when I do, payback will be sweet."_ I knew she wouldn't kill me because she was just too nice, and Kanan would probably kill her if she tried. But with a blaster in her hands, Kyra was nearly unstoppable. It also didn't help that Zeb decided to "help" me train. Our rivalry mixed with Kyra's skills is going to make this one interesting training session.

"You ready, Ezra?" Kanan asked. At least he didn't make this session have a surprise start.

"Yeah, I got-" I was interrupted by a shot, but it skimmed the leg of my jumpsuit. I automatically assumed that Kyra was the one who fired the shot. _ I guess she's all too eager to get back at me._ "You could've at least let me finish, Kyra."

"I didn't shoot, but since you are done talking…" The next thing I knew another shot flew past my ear. That shot was a little too close for comfort. I readied my lightsaber not wanting to actually get stunned. _If Kyra didn't fire it…_ "ZEB!" I used the force to sense where my two adversaries were, so I wouldn't be caught off guard again. Kyra was further away from me than Zeb, but both started to circle me.

"What? Firing at you is a win-win. I can shoot you and you can't do anything about it."**(Yeah, except block the shot potentially sending it back to you)** I rolled my eyes under the blindfold. _At least he and Kyra have _something_ in common._ The next shots came simultaneously from both of them. I blocked the shot coming from Zeb, which was headed for my right arm. Then I turned around to block the shot Kyra sent that would have hit me in the back of the head.

"Looks like Kanan's not the only one trying to kill me," I muttered with a slight laugh. I wasn't paying attention, so Kyra must have fired another shot. I didn't have enough time to block it so I stepped out of the way, barely missing a shot to the chest. I waited for the next blast, but it never came. I removed the blinders to see Kanan standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Are we done that fast? I must have been pretty impressive." I had a smug look on my face as I deactivated my lightsaber. Kanan shook his head.

"This exercise was to get yourself in tune with the force to the point where you wouldn't have to move. You should have been able to sense the shot, but you need an extra lesson in concentration before we can try this again. We're going to meditate for a while." He started heading back to the Ghost. Kyra just shrugged, then we walked back to the Ghost accompanied by Zeb. He knocked into both of our shoulders while trying to get in front of us.

"Not that surprising that you both failed." Kyra looked down at her feet while my eyes followed Zeb as he entered the Ghost. When I turned to face Kyra, I could tell the comment burned.

"Hey, it's just Zeb's way of saying he wants us to get better. He doesn't _really_ mean that. No need to be sad." She looked up as we walked up the ramp.

"I know, and I'm use to it, but he's right. I couldn't just expect to be a good padawan just because I was a star cadet. My pride got in the way, but hopefully we can both learn a thing or two."

"Oh, trust me: jedi can do some awesome stuff. They get lightsabers, can communicate with animals, and did you know that they could manipulate thoughts? Kanan did it once, I a really want to learn that." Kyra's eyes gleamed and a smile appeared on her face. _The Bridger charm: keeps me out of trouble _and_ cheers people up._

"Jedi can do all of that?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. She put her right hand over her heart. "I, Kyra Morgan hereby declare that I will become a jedi and learn all of the cool jedi secrets before I die." We finally reached Kanan's room and laughed as we went in. We saw Kanan sitting cross-legged on the floor. He patted the floor next to him motioning for Kyra and me to sit.

"All we're going to do is meditate for a little while. Kyra, just close your eyes and focus on this room. Ezra, try to focus on what's happening aboard the entire ship." We nodded, sat down and closed our eyes. I know Kanan wants me to focus on the whole ship at the same time, but that's still a bit hard, so I decided to focus on the rooms with life before doing anything too complicated.

I decided to focus on the cockpit first. Hera was in there arguing with Chopper about hooking up to the wrong frequency or something like that. Then I moved to my room, and sensed Zeb arguing with Sabine over a game of Sabacc. Speaking of Sabine, She was supposed to show me her new pieces. I'll just have to remind her later. I finally focused on the last room that contained life: Kanan's room. I felt what I had expected: three humans meditating: one adult two kids. _Well, that was easy,_ I thought, but then I sensed something else. The holocron was lying on Kanan's bed, but something was a little off.

I opened my eyes and turned around to see the holocron slowly rising. It floated slowly towards Kanan. As I watched, Kanan's holster shifted and his lightsaber escaped and ignited. I was about to grab my own to keep it from flying away, but it was already floating over my head towards Kanan. I nervously poked Kanan in the arm to get his attention.

"Um, Kanan, something weird is going on." His eyes shot open and landed on his lightsaber, which was still floating towards his right. Then, his eyes spotted my lightsaber and the holocron. All three objects were floating towards an unaware Kyra who was still meditating with her eyes closed. Kanan's eyes widened, and then, he spoke.

"This isn't funny, Ezra. Those blades could seriously injure Kyra." My eyes grew wide and I responded with slight panic.

"Me!?" I whisper-screamed. "I thought you were doing this a some sort of exercise." We both turned towards Kyra, who was still trying to focus on the task Kanan gave to her. Kanan and I scurried over to our lightsabers. When we grabbed them we tried to deactivate them, but it didn't work. The only thing still moving freely towards Kyra was the holocron. Kanan tried to grab it, but he missed and it ended up hitting the back of Kyra's head. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and with them, the holocron dropped and both lightsabers deactivated. By the time Kyra turned to face us, everything was back to normal.

"What just happened?" Kanan was about to tell her, but Kyra cut him off. "Was this some kind of test to see if I was actually focused? Do you do that to Ezra?" Kanan and I just stared blankly at each other trying to find out what had just happened. Kanan rose to his feet followed my Kyra and me.

"Why don't you go ask Sabine and Zeb if they could deal you into their game of sabacc. Training is over for today." Kyra nodded and started walking towards the door. Right before she exited, she turned back around and spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at Kanan and he nodded. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Kanan and I shared a look.

"Why do you think there's something we're not telling you?" I asked slyly trying to avoid having to answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because both of you avoided my questions. Were you testing me while I was meditating, Kanan? Was Ezra trying to exact his revenge for almost nailing him in the head? Did I disrespect you in some way and whatever happened was my punishment?" I was getting worn out with all of theses situations Kyra thought might have happened.

"Well, let me assure you that nothing that you mentioned was the reason for what happened. But if I may ask, have you ever meditated before?" Kyra nodded. "When?"

"From time to time. Whenever I had a rough day at the Academy and was riled up, my mom would tell me to relax and focus on the world around me. This is my second time doing it inside though. Something happened the first time, so I was moved outside for meditation. Why do you ask?" Kanan and I shared a look as we slid our lightsabers back into our holsters. I had a feeling that we were thinking the same thing. _Maybe Kyra wasn't as kept secret from her connection as she thinks._

"No reason," Kanan said as his pupils shifted towards the left. Kyra narrowed her eyes but walked out of Kanan's room. After a few seconds, I spoke.

"Any reason in particular for not telling Kyra what happened?"

"Would you like to tell her that our lightsabers and the holocron almost killed her and you have no idea why it happened? If so, I give you full permission to speak with her about today's events." I shrugged. I know that if I almost killed myself with a lightsaber, I would freak out and probably swear off meditating forever.

"I guess you have a point. But what if it happens again or something worse happens?" Kanan started to walk towards the exit, but he stopped as the doors opened.

"I guess I'll have to help her control it." Then he left me all alone. I picked up the holocron and put it back on the bed. _Helping her control it might be a little hard if she doesn't know what she's doing._

* * *

**Ezra: Come on, Disclaimer. This is my day off. Why can't you just take peace and quiet for one day?**

**DISCLAIMER: The only reason I do this job is because I get to watch a comedy everytime. DO YOU THINK I GET PAID!? AFG don't got time for that! (I walk in rubbing my eyes)**

**Me: What's (yawn) going on?**

**Ezra: Disclaimer didn't say the disclaimer because we didn't argue or fight. That's illegal. If disclaimer doesn't say it, you broke the law.**

**Me: (yawns) Okay, okay. (turns to Disclaimer) Fine. If you want conflict, here's conflict. (activates lightsaber and swings at Ezra barely missing his head)**

**Ezra: What was that for!? Why do you take everything out of context?**

**Me: Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who asked for a break almost leading to the end of this story. Why don't you be mad at yourself?**

**DISCLAIMER: Ooh, this is getting good.**

**Ezra: Oh, I'm mad alright, (activated lightsaber) but I think I'll take it out on you! (charges at me but I block. We start dueling)**

**Me: Don't make me angry, or you're going down. (Ezra swings but I duck. The lightsaber singes my hair) Oh you just crossed the line, Ezra Bridger. (I charge at him) You'll pay for that!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, you guys can stop now. (Ezra and I look up) You guys are funny when you fight. Someone needs to record this so you guys can see yourself. (laughs uncontrollably)**

**Ezra: (deactivates lightsaber) Does that mean you'll stay?**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes as long as one of these tiffs gets recorded.**

**Me: (deactivates lightsaber) Deal. Now, say the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars Rebels for obvious reasons. You guys are hilarious. (leaves while laughing)**

**Me: (sighs) I thought we agreed to rest today. Why didn't either of us do that?**

**Ezra: Because Disclaimer can't settle for peace and quiet.**

**Me: Yeah, oh by the way, why did you try to burn my hair? You know what my hair is like.**

**Ezra: Well, you tried to decapitate me. I was just getting even.**

**Me: Ugh. Fine. Have it your way. Thank you everyone for reading. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrong Idea

Star Wars Rebels: May the Force be with You

**Me: (singing) What time is it? Shoutout time! And my vacation! (talking) Sorry about that. I had to. This chapter's ****shoutouts go to ****amethyst122 for favoriting and following me and my story. Thank you animegirl8097 for favoriting my story, ezraSWrebels for still being so supportive with her comments, LunarRazorblade20 for favoriting and following my story, KaijudoFan101 for favoriting my story, and BestNinja for following me and my story. Thank you leroscraft for following and favoriting me and my story. Thanks nightwingninja17 for mentioning me in the thank you of her story. Thank you Starwarsreblesforever for following and favoriting me and my story. The comment you left on my story also brought my spirits up, so thank you. And here's a special shoutout to theyallstartoutordinary for giving me a shoutout in on of her stories. She also posted an awesome idea for one of my other stories. It might just happen. (winks) **

**Ezra: FINALLY! 10 SHOUTOUTS! TAKE THAT, PO!**

**Me: Just great. I'm glad you're happy but please gloat after the story is over. So, in honor of 4 days 'til the premiere, have you guys seen the Season 2 trailer?**

**Ezra: I did. I can't wait to live through all of that stuff. So awesome!**

**Me: (remembers scene) Yeah…be careful what you wish for. So, any questions or things you really want to know about?**

**Kanan: I was a bit confused by the scene of me in a-**

**Hera: Don't spoil it. Some people haven't seen it yet.**

**Me: I doubt that, but…sure.**

**Zeb: I don't care. I'm still trying to figure out that Captain-**

**Hera: Zeb! Enough with the spoilers. The only thing I want to know is why Sabine dyed her hair.**

**Me: Good question. What's up with that hair, Sabine?**

**Sabine: (suspiciously) Why would you like to know? It's ****_my_**** hair.**

**Ezra: I thought it looked cool.**

**Me: Same. All you need is an outfit to match.**

**Sabine: Oh…thanks. (Chopper rolls in furiously beeping)**

**Hera: Whoa, calm down there, buddy. Why're your bolts screwed so tight? (Chopper keeps beeping some more)**

**Ezra: That's so not true.**

**Me: Yeah there was…well there was the time when…**

**Zeb: Just face it rust bucket. You're not in the trailer. (Chopper rolls forward angrily towards Zeb but Kanan stops him)**

**Kanan: Chopper, that's enough. You were in the trailer plenty of times.**

**Zeb: (folding arms) Really? Name one.**

**Kanan: Well…**

**Sabine: Oh I know! The time that he…**

**Zeb: See?**

**Ezra: Well, you don't have to be sour towards Chopper just because you're mad that I was shown in the trailer like ten times more than you.**

**Zeb: Oh that's it you little lothrat! No more Mr. Nice guy.**

**Ezra: Oh, you've been nice? Hadn't noticed. (Zeb lunges towards Ezra and Ezra runs away with the rest of the crew on his tail)**

**Me: Oh kay, then. Well, that was…interesting. (Takes cap off) Good thing I got it all on film. (Disclaimer walks in) Here you go. One recording of a tiff. (Hands cap to Disclaimer)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, thank you. I promise not to quit ever again. Now I have my own tape. (Hugs cap close to chest)**

**Me: Disclaimer, you still have something left to do. (looks in closet for new hat and pulls it out)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, right. I do not own Star Wars Rebels, JB's song ****_BABY,_**** Clone Wars, or Po. I'm gonna watch this vid right now. (walks off)**

**Me: (Face-palms) Good grief. (places cap on head and adjusts it) This is a looooong chapter, so be prepared. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Wrong Idea

No P.O.V.

A middle aged male figure meditated alone in the dark. After his previous failure, he was determined to regain his honor and respect. He used the dark side to search for any new force signatures on Lothal. He stopped and focused on the fields sensing something vaguely familiar but powerful and uncontrolled. _It looks like I will find myself a padawan after all._

His hand search for his com and he contacted Agent Kallus.

"I have important business on Lothal. I'm certain that the Emperor would want you there as well." Static was heard, but then a male voice replied.

"I'm on my way there right now in search of a rebel hideout. We can meet in the fields by the tower. Over and out." The com clicked off and the dark figure rose. _I will prove my worth to you master. I will not let you down. _His eyes snapped open to reveal they were a menacing shade of yellow. The sign of the sith. _I'm coming for you child, and this time, there will be no escape._

* * *

Kyra P.O.V.

"Hey, Chopper. What'cha doing?" I was about to leave the Ghost when I heard a lot of drilling and screw noises. I looked in the cockpit to see Chopper fixing something. He responded with a bunch of various beeps. Good thing I decided astromech language was a good thing to stick with.

"Oh, upgrading the signature modulator. Didn't you have to work on that a week ago?" Chopper turned to me and started beeping angrily. I stepped back a little and held my hands up in defense.

"Whoa, calm down. It was just a question." I knelt down next to him and lowered my voice. "Just between you and me, I hate being rushed. Too much pressure. Besides it's better to have something done slowly and well rather than sloppy and fast." As I got up, Chopper started rolling around happily beeping about how someone finally understood him. It made me laugh to see the normally cranky droid be filled with so much excitement.

"Looks like we have something in common. I've got to go, but maybe I can help you a little later." Chopper beeped in response and returned to his work as I walked down the ramp onto the fields of Lothal. Today was a "day off" to regenerate, so everyone except poor Chopper was working. I had actually planned to meditate a little, but after the last time, Kanan sort of kicked me off the ship. I walked for a while wondering what I could do to entertain myself when I came upon a tower. It was where I was planning to hide out after I had stolen the speeder two weeks ago, but something else seemed familiar about this place. Then it hit me.

"Oh, I remember this." Now that I looked closer, I remembered this was where Ezra said he made his house after his family was captured. He had filled it with Imperial helmets to sell at the black market, but started a collection of them on his eleventh birthday. The one I had singed was his first addition.

"I wonder if someone still lives here," I said to myself as I ran towards the tower. Ezra lived with the Ghost crew, so there was no way this was still his home, if it ever was. I climbed up the stairs, walked towards the door, and knocked. There wasn't an answer, but the door automatically opened. I crept in slowly just in case someone was living here and wasn't expecting visitors. As I walked in, the door shut behind me. Once I reached the inside, a light turned on to reveal one room with countless helmets of stormtroopers and even a handful from the Imperial Navy. Then, I spotted a white helmet with a faded scorch mark right in the middle, and a smile crept onto my face. _Aw, he kept it. _Then, I heard a pounding on the door to the tower and turned to hear a male voice.

"We know you're in there. By order of the Empire, come out with your hands behind your head. Come out peacefully, and no one gets hurt." My eyes widened, and I started backing myself into a corner. _Oh, no. They've found me, and now, I'm going to be captured. The crew will come looking for me getting captured in the process; all hope will be lost. And it'll be all my fault._ Then, I realized something: no one knew who I was. I had my helmet on both times I had messed with the Empire. They weren't looking for me specifically; they're looking for rebels.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Ready…" _This is not good,_ I thought as I ran under a table. I was trapped. If I broke a window, the troopers would hear me, and even if they didn't, they're blocking the only safe exit down. "Aim…" Trying to jump off the ramp wasn't an option either. I'd have a better chance of surviving an unfair trial than a two hundred meter drop. **(more or less. I couldn't find real measurements)**

"Fire!" I ducked my head and protected it with my arms.

The next thing I knew, I heard an explosion and debris was everywhere. An ISB agent was walking through a gaping hole in the door. He was followed by three stormtroopers. "Search the room. I know someone's here," the ISB agent said as he started drifting around the room. I know this guy: _Agent Kallus._ He had visited the Lothal Imperial Academy every few years to see our progress and recruit some of the cadets to work as agents. He tried to recruit me at one point, but my parents were very influential and saved me. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a muscular hand grip my right arm tightly and hoist me up.

"You thought you could hide from us, but you were wrong. You're under arrest for treason towards the Empire." Kallus turned me around so he could see my face, and as life would have it, this is the only time when I would be outside without a helmet. At least he wouldn't have known who I was if I had my helmet. When I lifted my head to meet his gaze, his expression turned from serious to shocked.

"Cadet Morgan, where have you been? The Academy has been looking for you for over a month." I didn't exactly know how to answer. I could tell him the truth and say I'm a rebel now, but knowing Kallus, he would probably use me as bait for Ezra and the rest of the Ghost crew. If I lied and claimed I needed a break from the Academy, Kallus would take me back, and I would either have to deal with knowing whom I would grow up to be, or live with the guilt of getting the Ghost crew captured if they came after me.

"I…um…this is embarrassing, but…I sort of got lost during a lesson, and couldn't remember my way back to the Academy." Call me a chicken, or call me a liar, but I am not having my new friends risk their life for me. I've escaped twice, and I can hopefully do it again. Key word is hopefully. "But, I've decided that I want to stay here for a while and learn about the people I'll be protecting someday." At this, Kallus' eyes narrowed, and he started yanking me through the hole in the door. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go! This is harassment!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Morgan. The Empire has strict rules for a reason. You could have been corrupted. You shouldn't have been out here in the first place." He motioned for the other troopers to follow him while he dragged me down the stairs. Once we made it to the bottom, Kallus continued to drag me across the fields toward the star destroyer. I had to get away and quick, but how could I catch Kallus off guard? Suddenly, it hit me.

I turned around swiftly and punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back in shock but didn't seem affected by the blow. Before he could stop me from inflicting actual pain, I kneed him in the groin and ran. All I needed to do was get into a crowded area so I wouldn't be spotted. I was halfway to my destination when I felt my feet cling to the ground. My momentum almost sent me towards the earth, but I was able to regain my balance. I tried to pick up my feet, but some invisible force kept them glued to the ground. I tried my hardest to move my feet, but my efforts were futile. Then I felt movement and looked up to see a shadowy figure towering over me.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Morgan. You certainly have evaded me for a long time. I'm sure the Empire would be ecstatic to see you again." It was a pau'an, which was surprising because the Empire usually consisted of human soldiers. He felt…dark, and that made me want to run away even more. I tried moving again, but my feet were still attached to the ground.

"Why are you running, child? Don't you remember me?" _If I did, I probably tried to forget you._ I shook my head slowly. "They call me the Inquisitor, but you can call me master."

"Why would I call you that? You're not-" But…he is. I looked into his yellow eyes and understood. "You're force-sensitive?" He nodded as I heard footsteps behind me. Agent Kallus must've found enough strength to hobble over here. With each step, he winced slightly. He definitely takes pain well.

"Apprehend her. She attempted to injure me." _Yeah, because you grabbed me against my own will! What else should I have done?_ My attention switched from Agent Kallus to the Inquisitor. This was not good. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. _Goodbye Ghost crew. Nice knowing ya._ The Inquisitor finally spoke.

"She will be coming with me, but not as a prisoner. She will be my padawan." He started walking towards the star destroyer, and he must have expected me to come along willingly because my bond with the ground was broken. Agent Kallus stared in shock, but motioned for the other stormtroopers to follow him to the star destroyer. Once they had past, I tried to slip away towards the market…that didn't work. The next thing I knew, I was raised into the air and something wrapped around my neck preventing me from breathing. I tried to scratch at it, but since nothing tangible was there, I just kept choking.

"Stop running. It will get you nowhere. Give in. There are many things I can teach you. All you have to do is come to the dark side." I could barely mumble a word, so I shook my head. To my surprise, I was dropped to the ground and landed with a thud. I kept coughing as I tried to regain a good breathing pattern. My only hope was if I could contact Kanan and Ezra. I haven't learned enough to face this guy on my own. I closed my eyes and concentrated on contacting them. _I need to get out of here. Kanan, Ezra. I'm in trouble. I'm by the tower. Help!_

"What is the reason for your resistance?" The Inquisitor started walking towards me. I tried to scramble to my feet, but my Imperial issued shoes weren't built to properly grip Lothal terrain. _Whose genius idea was that? _Instead, I scooted as far away from the Inquisitor as I could and tried to reach for a weapon. I didn't care which one, but the sooner I had one out the better. I ended up finally pulling out my boomerang and pointed it at the Inquisitor.

"Why should I tell?" He finally stayed put long enough for me to get up and position my weapon in a way that would actually be useful. Something was off about the way he looked at me. I could see in his sinister eyes that he knew something I didn't. _Why is he allowing me a chance to escape? I could throw my boomerang and run if I wanted to._ I didn't make any sudden movements in fear of being force choked again. He started raising his hand, and I felt something dark grab hold of my mind. I screamed out in pain as I clutched my head.

"My dear girl, there is so much you don't know." The grip on my mind tightened and more pain came with it. "Stop! Please stop." I knew that no shrieking and no begging would save me from this suffering, but I couldn't think straight. A dark force was trying to consume me, but I did my best to resist its efforts. Then, I heard the Inquisitor's oddly mellow voice.

"Board the star destroyer. You belong to the Empire." _I belong to the-_ I shook my head, trying to erase that thought. He was using the force to manipulate my thinking just like Ezra had told me. _NO! Leave me alone! _I opened my eyes slightly to see the smirk that played on the Inquisitor's lips slowly turning into a grimace. "You belong to the Empire." The darkness was even more aggressive now than ever. I crouched to the ground and squeezed my eyes together willing for the darkness to go away. I threw my head back and screamed out in pain once more.

"I told you, child. It is in your best interest to give in. You were born into this world to serve the Empire."

"I belong to no one but myself." I was giving in, but I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out when I felt the darkness lift the slightest bit to be replaced by light. And then, I heard a blaster shot.

* * *

Ezra P.O.V.

_Hold on, Kyra.__ We're coming._ I ran behind Kanan over the hill leading to the command tower. I was having my first duel with Kanan when we both sensed some kind of disturbance. I actually thought nothing of it, but Kanan was worried sick because he had kicked Kyra off of the ship so she wouldn't hurt herself. I guess he thought the danger Kyra was in was his fault.

"I told you that you should've let her stay. Then we wouldn't be in this mess." I could sense Kanan was pretty frustrated and annoyed.

"So, would you rather have her destroy the ship using something she can't control? Fine. Next training session, I'll remember to lock you two in a room with no vents."

"Ha ha, very funny. But in all seriousness, wouldn't it have been better for you to monitor her connection?" Kanan went silent at this. I wasn't sure if I struck a nerve, but Kanan had me worried. Ever since the "incident" with Kyra, which occurred two days ago, he had been sort of distant. He was always lost in thought or distracted. He wouldn't even open up to Hera which got everyone worried.

As we ran over the next hill, we came across a flatland where a star destroyer had landed. I looked around to see a bunch of bucket heads just guarding it. They were leaving the ship wide open for an attack because they were all looking in the same direction. My eyes wandered to find what they were looking at until I saw a girl on her knees in pain. _Kyra._ A dark figure was standing over her. I grimaced at the dark force he gave off. When I looked closer, I finally recognized him. _The…Inquisitor?_

I nudged Kanan's arm, and when he looked at me, I pointed to the Inquisitor. His eyes widened as he realized whom the two figures were.

"He's alive? How?"

"I don't know, but he's got Kyra. What do we do now?" Kanan pulled his blaster out of his holster and made sure it was set to stun. I pulled out my lightsaber following his lead until he glared at me.

"What? It has a blaster, remember? It saved your skin the last time we saw this guy." Kanan nodded.

"Okay, but don't use your lightsaber unless attacked. We don't need to complicate this. All we have to do is take out the troopers and knock out the Inquisitor. Once we do that, grab Kyra and run." I readied my blaster and aimed it at the nearest trooper. _Bang!_ I had pulled the trigger hitting the trooper head on. I watched as Kanan took out three with two blaster shots. One actually hit a trooper. The other was a decoy to make the troopers aim at each other. Kanan and I split up taking out half of the bucket heads.

The remaining ones tried their best to land a shot on me, but no such luck for them. I shook my head as I stunned half of the troopers shooting at me. _How did bulls-eye hitting cadets turn into these guys?_ I sent three shots out and ended up stunning the last troopers. I thought I was home free until I felt a muscular hand grab my arm. I looked behind me to see the arm was connected to Agent Kallus.

"Looks like I found what I came for after all. You're coming with me, rebel." I tried to pull my arm away, but Kallus' grip was much stronger than I expected. I looked behind him to see Kanan rounding the star destroyer. He aimed his blaster straight at Kallus.

"I think you'll have to consult my master about that," I said with a smirk. Kallus started to turn around, but he slumped to the ground at the sound of the shot. Kanan stuffed his blaster in his holster. "Thanks for the save, master."

"Any time, kid." We both turned around to see an unfazed Inquisitor still torturing Kyra. He looked up to meet Kanan's gazed and smiled.

"What a surprise. Looks like I'll have two padawans." Kanan stole a glace at Kyra and narrowed his eyes.

"Over my dead body." The Inquisitor's sith eyes glowed as he started walking in our direction. He dropped his hand releasing the hold he had on.

"That can be arranged," the Inquisitor said as he reached for his lightsaber preparing for battle. But, then he just stopped and turned back to Kyra. "But perhaps another time. I need your friend, and I don't have time to deal with you at the moment." He outstretched his hand and used the force to send Kanan and me flying into the side of the hill. I looked over at Kanan to see him face plant into the ground. I grabbed my head, which was now throbbing in pain and tried to see through my now blurred vision. I shook my head and looked straight out in front of me to see the Inquisitor standing over Kyra. Then, he raised his arm and Kyra started rising into the air.

"NO! Kyra! Leave her alone!" I force pushed him back first into the star destroyer and both he and Kyra slumped to the ground. I ran over to Kyra, who was struggling to get up and balance herself. I grabbed her arm and slung it over my shoulder to give her support.

"You okay?" She shook her head and nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." As we walked back over to Kanan, a mischievous smile spread across my face.

"Poor Kyra. Did you miss me?" I said playfully and started walking forward. She rolled her eyes, but a small, weak smile played on her face.

"You have no idea." When we finally reached Kanan, he was shaking his head and brushing dirt off of his clothes.

"Are you guys okay?" Kanan asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine. Just have a bit of a headache is all," she responded while shaking her head and squeezing her eyes together. Kanan nodded and we all started walking back to the _Ghost_ in silence. None of us really knew what to say, but right before we saw the _Ghost_, Kyra broke the silence with a question. "Who was that guy?" I shared a look with Kanan, and he nodded giving me the go ahead to tell her.

"That's the Inquisitor. He's a jedi hunter who was trying to capture us for the past couple months. We thought he was dead, but I guess not."

"He was dead?" Kyra stopped, stunned. "What happened? How is he alive?"

"Let's just say he fell into a flaming reactor and got exploded. How he survived is beyond me," I continued. All Kyra did was nod and continue to walk. As we boarded the _Ghost,_ we were greeted by our pilot, whom had just gone into mother mode. Hera ran up to us and gave us all a big hug.

"What happened? Are you guys okay? Med bay right now." Kyra raised her finger and opened her mouth to object, but I turned her around and pushed her towards the med bay.

"Okay, Hera. We're going," I yelled back at Hera. Then I turned to Kyra and whispered in her ear. "It's no use. When Hera's in her mother mode, there's no getting through to her."

"Okay. I get it. As long as she doesn't spoon feed me, I'm good." _Let's hope she doesn't. _Kyra didn't say anything else as we walked to the med bay. She sat on the bench and pulled out a holo-disk **(help me with this Star Wars lingo)**. She activated it to show a picture of her and two other people, a man and a woman. She kept staring at it while I propped myself up against a walk and pulled out my lightsaber. I thought of how it felt like it was meant for me as I turned it over multiple times. _Why didn't the Inquisitor try to attack me and Kanan? He only went after Kyra. What does he want with her? _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kyra's voice.

"They really care about you don't they?" I was a little startled but nodded. "And you care for them too, right?" I was a little taken back by this question as well, but I answered.

"Well…yeah. They took me in, and we've all grown really close. They may annoy me sometimes and even make me angry, but they're my family. I…I love them." I thought Kyra would say something to mock how sappy that sounded like my other friends would've if they heard what I said, but she didn't. Kyra was silent for a while and stared at the projected image. I saw her eyes glisten as they seemed to well up with tears. I walked over slowly and gave her a quick hug. I wasn't any good at being comforting, but this was the least I could do. When I pulled away, she looked at me and blinked a couple times. Then, slowly but surely, a smile worked its way onto her face, and she finally spoke again.

"Thanks Ezra…for everything. I hope I become family, too."

* * *

**Me: (Looks at door) I guess they're not coming back…fine by me. Break time. Well, that's all for- (Ezra runs in huffing as he shuts the door behind him) Oh, come on! I was about to leave.**

**Ezra: Can I hide out here?**

**Me: Why are you here!?**

**Ezra: Well I tried to hide out in SW's story room, but she and her inner insanity kinda kicked me out. Then I went over to TASOO, and-**

**Me: Typical. Drop him off with me. (shouting into next rooms) Thanks guys. (hears shouted responses "You're welcome") Well now ****_I'm_**** kicking you out.**

**Ezra: No, please don't. Zeb is so mad.**

**Me: Ugh, fine. But this will come at a price.**

**Ezra: Fine. Yeesh. (rolls eyes)**

**Me: Okay. Now I have to ask you a (smirks) question (giggles).**

**Ezra: (suspiciously) What?**

**Me: Do you sing… (starts laughing) opera?**

**Ezra: (eyes shift) Well...**

**Me: (muffles laugh with pillow and hits bed) You sing OPERA?**

**Ezra: (bites lip) Uh…**

**Me: (raises head still laughing) YOU SING OPERA! Sing for me, please!**

**Ezra: (turns away) NO!**

**Me: (folds hands) Pretty pleeeeease, with meiloorun on top of some space waffles? (gives him puppy eyes)**

**Ezra: Why should I? **

**Me: (ignites lightsaber just 'cause) Because. I won't stop bugging you about it.**

**Ezra: You do that now.**

**Me: I'll tell Hera and Kanan.**

**Ezra: They're adults. They won't care.**

**Me: Zeb and Chopper?**

**Ezra: Wouldn't make a difference.**

**Me: Yes it would!**

**Ezra: No it wouldn't!**

**Me: Yes it would!**

**Ezra: No, it WOULDN'T!**

**Me: FINE! Be that way. (crosses arms and thinks) I hate to do this, but…**

**Ezra: I highly doubt that. (Crosses arms)**

**Me: SABINE! COME IN HERE! EZRA WANTS- (Ezra covers my mouth)**

**Ezra: What the ****_heck_**** is wrong with you?! (Sabine comes in)**

**Sabine: What are you two doing? (Ezra releases and tries to lean against a wall all cool - like)**

**Ezra: H-h-hey Sabine. What'cha doing? **

**Sabine: I ****_was_**** trying to get Zeb to stop chasing you until you ran off. So, what did you want to tell me? (I look at Ezra and he silently gestures for me not to say anything)**

**Me: (smiles apologetically) Oh, forgot. Sorry. (Sabine looks from me to Ezra then leaves) Now sing Ezra before I (uses air quotes) "remember".**

**Ezra: I hate you.**

**Me: "Hate" is such a strong word. Now sing.**

**Ezra: (singing) Baby, baby, baby OH. Like baby, baby, baby N -**

**Me: (holding ears while trying not to laugh) Why are you torturing me? STOP! You sound terrible. If only someone else heard that... (reaches for cap and runs) SABINE! ZEB! CHOPPER!**

**Ezra: EARTH BRAT! (Runs after me)**

**Me: GLORPNA! (leaves waving hat)**

**Ezra: THAT'S NOT A WORD! **

**(1 hour later)**

**Me: (I sneak back into room) One last thing. Again, I know the Inquisitor is dead and everything, but he's a good villain and proves a good match for the rebels. Besides, he's looking for a padawan and whose more perfect than an unsuspecting Kyra? (Ezra sneaks in) And yes, Vader is awesome, but the rebels haven't met him yet, so I have nothing to go off of. Also, I'm wondering what you guys want to see next chapter. Idea river is kinda dry. All suggestions welcome, including stop here and just write a sequel (thinks it over)...yeah including that. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter. (skims chapter) If I cut this in half I probably would've gotten it out soon- (Ezra tackles me) Hey! Get off of me!**

**Ezra: Gotcha! Now give me that hat!**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT AND POLL

Star Wars Rebels: may the Force Be with You

**Me: I know this isn't a chapter, so sorry in advance. First, Shoutouts. Thank you ezraSWrebels for her comment and support. Thank you lchichi05 for reading and commenting. Thank you DeathGoddesses for following and favoriting this story. Thank you vbg1068 for the review. Thank you xEPICxBULLSEYEx for following and favoriting this story, and thank you for the comment. I know you're new to this story, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. And one final thank you to TASOO (aka theyallstartoutordinary) for her review and idea. No matter what the outcome, I'm basing either a series of chapters or a whole story around that idea.**

**Ezra: What do you mean the outcome? Why am I even here?**

**Me: Because I decided to take pity on you for getting kicked out of everyone's room in less than ten seconds.**

**Ezra: Fine. So what's going on now?**

**Me: I have a new friend, and her name is Announcement.**

**Ezra: That's not a friend.**

**Me: Be nice. She's shy. I call her Ann for short. Come on out, Ann. (Ann peeks in door) Don't be shy. Time to meet the world. (Ann slowly walks in) Say "hello."**

**Ann: Hi.**

**Ezra: Okay. Um…hey? So what's she doing here?**

**Me: I have an announcement. Guh doy. Did you not see the title?**

**Ezra: Nope, I don't look at them anymore.**

**Me: Fine. Well, Ann. Go on. Tell them.**

**Ann: Yeah…um. So...**

**Me: You can do it. We believe in you.**

**Ezra: (mutters) As much as I believe in being a s****ith. (I jab his ribs) OW!**

**Ann: Okay. So, uh, welcome everyone to the first, well...poll. AFG is getting mixed messages about whether to keep going or write a sequel. Two said yes and two said no. And one wasn't clear. So you can just vote for whether you want a sequel or more chapters to this stories. All voting stops on July 5th, so make your voice heard. Only guest reviews will count towards the final choice because apparently guests can't vote. I've tried. Everyone with an account has to use the poll in order to count.**

**Me: See? (gives Ann a hug) You did it. Want to do another one?**

**Ann: Uh...**

**Ezra: You can take a break, Ann. I'll wow the readers with my awesome charisma. (smiles smugly while I roll my eyes)**

**Me: You sure you don't want to do another one, Ann?**

**Ann: I'm good. Take it away, Ez. Bye. (leaves)**

**Ezra: Bye, Ann. Now step aside and let the master show you how it's done.**

**Me: (sarcastically) Teach me your ways oh blue-headed one.**

**Ezra: Now, this announcement is so important to Kyra's future that some of you are not going to like it…What is the worst possible thing a sith can do to someone without killing them? The more painful, agonizing, and traumatizing the better. All ****suggestion must be rated for K to T. NO MATURE CONTENT! One more rule: no killing. It can be a close to death experience, but no one is allowed to die. The worst (most PAT one) one will get used in the story.**

**Me: Not to shabby for a lothrat. (high fives him)**

**ezra: (Smugly) I have my moments. Wait. (suspiciously) What is your sick little mind planning?**

**Me: For one, it's not sick. And two, there is a method to my madness.**

**Ezra: Whatever. I'm gonna go find a TIE. See ya. (leaves)**

**Me: Okay. So to reiterate, I'm putting up a poll to see if you want this story to continue by itself or stop here and make it part of a series. Also, I need ideas for the worst thing a sith can do. If yours includes dying, just know that it will not be considered. BUT, it can be a close to death experience. And yes, you can submit more than one idea. All votes and ideas will stop being excepted on June 5th. I love you guys. Thanks for all of your support.**


End file.
